


Boundaries

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, M/M, No Spoilers, but only from one character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: After meeting an interesting couple, Molly is inspired to try something new.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d 
> 
> I love the idea of them trying out all kinds of kinks, so here comes the porn  
> ...(do do do doo)

“Do we have any idea what they look like?” Beau kept her voice low as Fjord shook his head, “How are we supposed to know when they get here?”

“Maybe they’ll recognize us.” Jester said with an unconcerned shrug. “They know we’ll be here, right?”

Caleb nodded, “That is how I understood it.” His eyes were locked on the door as they all stood in the back of the room, surveying the crowd in front of them.

“We should really start asking more questions before we agree to things…” Nott mused, taking a substantial sip from her flask.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Molly said with a grin, “Worst case scenario- we don’t find them tonight and we go back tomorrow and tell him they never showed up.”

“Do you think that would work?” Beau cocked an eyebrow, “I feel like that wouldn’t work.”

“Well then let’s keep our eyes peeled.” Molly shrugged.

“What did he say exactly?” Fjord looked between the others.

“Oh!” Jester stood for a moment, searching her mental notes- “He said ‘You should talk to Taris and Lua.’ He said they’re the only ones in town who remember the last time the town saw a displacer beast.”

“They must be old as shit.” Beau muttered. “He said that’d been like 80 years, right?”

“There are many races that live longer than any of us will.” Caleb said softly, nodding pointedly toward the door.

Molly turned with the others to look at the two beautiful elven women that had just entered the tavern. The taller of the two was standing with her gaze fixed on the ground. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied tightly back in a ponytail that gave her features a harshness that didn’t match her demeanor at all. Her shoulders were hunched slightly, although not quite enough to put her at an equal height to her companion. The shorter woman had long dark brown hair that had a gentle curl to it as it framed her darker complexion. She stood with a confidence that seemed completely natural and sent a shiver down Molly’s spine. It wasn’t only her demeanor that caught his attention- and from the sudden silence and stillness of their group- everyone else’s as well. In her hand she held a thin chain. It was finely made and looked as though it was designed more for aesthetics than function. However, it was the other end of the chain that made Molly’s mouth go dry. The taller woman wore a simple leather band around her neck. It was unadorned apart from a single silver ring where the chain held by the other elf was attached.

Molly snuck a glance at the others and silently catalogued their reactions. Nott looked nervous, her twitching hand resting gently on her crossbow by her side. Beau’s brow had furrowed and she looked almost angry as her eyes darted back and forth between the two. Fjord, as usual, looked as though he was trying to keep a neutral expression, although his surprise was written all over his face. Jester somehow looked totally at ease with the whole scenario.

It was Caleb’s expression that caught Molly’s eye. The human’s expression was carefully trained, nearly unreadable. He was standing almost directly behind Molly, and as Molly looked back their gaze briefly met. Caleb’s pupils were blown so wide that his blue eyes were practically black. Molly felt Caleb’s hand rest against the small of his back and he leaned into it slightly, shocked as much by Caleb’s reaction as by the scene in front of them.

Caleb had been markedly adverse to nearly all displays of affection in front of the group. They hadn’t explicity talked about it, but Molly had no problem respecting Caleb’s boundaries. (well, except the occasional stolen kiss… but who could blame him, really?) Yet despite this history of modesty around the others, here Caleb was, touching Molly in a way that clearly marked their relationship.

The shorter woman’s eyes fell upon the strange group across the tavern and she said something softly to the other as they began to walk forward. There was no need for her to tug the chain or even acknowledge it, her companion came willingly as they crossed the room toward the Nein.

“Did I miss something?” Beau muttered, surreptitiously cracking her knuckles as she shuffled her feet. “Is slavery legal here?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Fjord said just as softly.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s what’s going on here.” Molly said with a grin as he took a step forward, extending his hand to the shorter woman.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf.” He gave her a winning smile and was encouraged when she returned it. “I believe you’re just the one we’re looking for.”

“Pleasure,” She nodded at him, her eyes scanning the group with an amused smirk, “Lua.”

“These are my travelling companions.” Molly gestured at the group and Fjord took a step forward.

“Fjord.” He shook Lua’s hand and offered a hand to the other woman as well.

Molly watched as the taller elf, presumably Taris, looked up to meet Fjord’s eye, but made no move to take his hand.

“It’s nothing personal.” She said with a congenial smile.

“Taris doesn’t touch anyone but me.” Lua said, as unconcerned as if she were speaking about the weather.

Taris’ voice was much stronger than Molly had expected. She wasn’t at all meek or timid as he’d assumed she would be. Her voice was commanding, solid and entirely unabashed.

Molly gave her a nod, which she returned.

Beau didn’t extend her hand but introduced herself, first to Taris and then to Lua, because of course she had to be difficult.

Jester squeezed past Molly to shake Lua’s hand, introducing herself as Lady Reginald Hoohah. Lua gave her an amused smile, but greeted her with the provided name. Nott said nothing, staying in the back by Caleb’s coattails.

Molly watched with an intense curiosity as Caleb stepped alongside him, extending his hand while the other once again rested on the small of Molly’s back. _Nott will surely be able to see this._ He thought, _usually she’s the one Caleb’s most conservative around._

“Caleb Widogast.” He took Lua’s hand and they made eye contact. Holding the handshake longer than any of the others. _Another departure from the norm._ Molly exhaled shakily as Caleb stepped back a bit. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath.

“You’re an interesting group.” She said, looking at them with an understandable curiosity. “Are you the ‘Mighty Nein’ that I’ve been hearing about?”

“We are.” Fjord said simply. “We’ve been looking for a displacer beast that we hear’s been givin’ y’all some trouble ‘round the edges of town. Heard you two might be the best folks to offer us some kind of information.”

“Kevok pointed you toward us, I assume.”

Molly nodded, “He said you have a bit of historical knowledge. From a first-hand perspective.” Molly noticed that Lua’s eyes flicked to Caleb’s before she smiled at Molly.

“We do.” She looked around the tavern, seeing two smaller tables near the bar that were unoccupied. “Shall we sit? We could push those two together?”

“Sure!” Jester said eagerly, clearly intrigued by these unusual guests.

Beau futility tried to get the attention of the barkeep to ask if it was okay, but quickly gave up with a small, “fuck it, let’s just do it.” She and Jester pushed the tables together and the group squeezed around them. Taris sat next to Lua and Molly went to sit on Lua’s her other side. “Lady Reginald,” Lua said suddenly, gesturing at the seat Molly was about to take, “why don’t you join me?” Molly looked at Lua with confusion, but Caleb gently steered him away from the seat and the two settled down on the other side of the table, Molly next to Taris, with Caleb on his other side.

The conversation lasted a little over an hour. Taris was talkative, not at all shy about telling her life’s story. They talked about how they’d both only just moved here when the first attacks had claimed the lives of a few travellers on the edge of town before several caravans were attacked and the city began to really fall into a panic.

They talked about the air of tension in the city during those months when everyone travelled as little as possible near the edges of the city, heavily armed if they were able to wield any weapons and within a group of companions if not.

Lua told them how the Lawmaster had put a sizable price on the displacer beast’s head, attracting adventurers, monster slayers, and soldiers of fortune from around the Dwendalian Empire (and even as far as Marquet and Issylra). “The huge influx of mercenaries escalated the tensions and they stayed for weeks before ultimately the attacks stopped. Several of the individuals and groups claimed responsibility for scaring off the beast, or perhaps wounding it so badly that it died somewhere in the wilds. However, there was no proof beyond anecdotes that anyone had even managed to catch sight of the beast.”

“So how did they know it was a displacer beast in the first place?” If Beau was trying to hide her skepticism, _which she probably isn’t_ , Molly thought, she wasn’t doing a very good job.

“In each spate of attacks there has been one body found. Both times the body was mangled, not only by teeth and claws, but by something that seemed to constrict them, breaking bones with the force of its grasp, while also leaving deep wounds that are different than the bites. Have you ever seen a displacer beast?”

Beau shook her head and Molly watched the rest of the table exchange almost embarrassed glances. Only Caleb nodded.

“Only in books. I knew a man once who taught me about various evil beasts. We read about them, looked at pictures… studied their kills.” His voice trailed off and Molly watched Nott and Beau exchange a glance.

“Books are a good start, but when you see one in the flesh…” Lua shivered and Taris took her hand, squeezing it gently. It was the first time Molly’d seen her take initiative and he watched Lua give her a grateful look.

“They’re from the Feywild.” Taris turned to the others, still holding her partner’s hand. “They were ‘tamed’ by evil beings here on our plane, but they cannot be controlled.”

Lua nodded, “They hunt and kill for sport.”

“Sound like a nasty business.” Fjord said. “Y’all said last time the attacks just stopped?”

“Yes.” Lua spoke again, resting her other hand on top of Taris’. “As suddenly as they’d started.”

“And no one has any idea what caused them to stop?” Caleb asked.

“Not that I know of.” Lua looked at Taris, who nodded. “As I said, many people claimed to have been responsible, but no one could ever prove it. The Lawmaster’s bounty went unclaimed and the town finally forgot about the disappearances and deaths. Not uncommon among… those with shorter lifespans.” She smiled amicably at the group.

“We’d appreciate any advice you might could give us.” Fjord looked at the others, “We’re fixin’ to see if we can hunt the beast down.”

“Many have tried.” Lua said with a glance toward Taris. “My best advice is to be sure you take the time to research what you’re getting into. Talking to us is a good first step, but you need to speak to loremasters, visit libraries… We have never fought one. We just remember the state of the town last time this was happening.”

“So you don’t actually know anything about fighting them?” Nott asked, the frustration evident in her voice.

“I’m afraid not.”

Fjord nodded and got to his feet, “We’d best hit the books, then. Thank you both for your time.”

Taris nodded and Lua got to her feet as well, “I’m sorry we could not be of more aid. However, this is not a task to be undertaken lightly. I would advise against it entirely, but I suspect you will not heed that advice, so instead I will advise caution.”

Taris followed suit, standing alongside Lua, “It was a pleasure to meet you all. Best of luck on your journeys.”

The rest of the Nein got to their feet and said cordial goodbyes before making their way out of the tavern. Before they reached the door, Molly turned to Caleb, whose hand was still on the small of his back, “I need to double back for a minute, meet you back at the inn?”

Caleb hesitated for a moment, his head turning back to look at the two elves who had sat back down and were in low conversation. He gave Molly a curious look, but nodded, “I will see you there.”

 

***

 

The group spent that night deliberating in the inn. They had finally decided to get up early, splitting up to visit both the library and a few of the loremasters who might have some idea of what they were up against.

“So are we not going to talk about the fucking leash?” Beau said as they finished finalizing their plan.

“Beau-” Fjord said with a sigh.

“No, I mean… Is that like… do you guys think that’s okay?” She sounded genuinely confused as she looked around at the rest of The Mighty Nein.

“It’s not that unusual.” Jester said with a cheeky grin, “My mother has a lot of people come to her who want to be her pets.”

“It’s kinda twisted, don’t you think? To treat someone else like you own them?”

“It is a bit like how you are trying to justify what they should or shouldn’t do.” Caleb said softly. The rest of the group turned to look at him, eyes wide with surprise.

“Woah.” Beau’s eyebrows knit together as she leaned away from the wizard, “Fuck, Caleb.”

“Caleb’s right.” Nott piped up quickly, “We shouldn’t judge them without knowing them.”

“That’s pretty much all we do.” Jester said matter-of-factly.

“Well, that’s true.” Nott acquiesced, “But we probably shouldn’t!” She added with a note of newfound resolve before taking a swig from her flask.

“If they’re both happy with the arrangement, I say blessings on them both.” Molly said with a shrug.

“Is that what you two get up to?” Beau said with a goading tone, a half-cocked smile on her face as she leaned toward Molly.

The atmosphere at the table shifted quickly. Jester’s eyes went as wide as Molly had ever seen, Caleb’s face flushed beet red- clashing terribly with his hair- as Nott and Fjord both began chastising Beau at once. Molly watched the others with a neutral expression, wishing he weren’t sitting across from Caleb so he could put his arms around the clearly mortified human.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Beau said over their admonitions. “That was a fucked up thing to say.” Beau looked over at Caleb who was taking a deep drink of his ale, probably trying to disappear into the tankard. “Caleb, are you okay? I’m sorry.”

Caleb shot a glance at Molly before he nodded, “Thank you for your apology.”

“Molly,” Beau looked at him with less animosity than usual, “I’m sorry. That sucked.”

“If you want to know more about our sex life you only need to ask, darling.”

That earned him a groan from Beau and Nott, a giggle from Jester, and a sigh of relief from Fjord. Caleb’s foot found his underneath the table and they pressed their legs together in a silent show of support.

The tension remained in the room for the next half an hour before Jester finally announced that she was going to bed because “it’s weird now down here.” As they said their goodnights and headed to their separate rooms, Molly caught Caleb’s wrist and pulled him back to lag behind the others. “I have a proposition for you.” He muttered against Caleb’s ear before kissing him gently. “When we get up to the room.”

Caleb’s eyes narrowed in amused suspicion, “that is where we were headed…”

“I know,” Molly grinned. “But what’s life without a little suspense now and then?”

Caleb rolled his eyes and took Molly’s hand as they started back up the stairs toward their room.

After the big revelation that they were sleeping together, the rest of the group decided that it would be less of a headache for everyone if they just shared a room going forward. So when they’d arrived in this town, Nott had agreed to join the girls in their room and Fjord took a room by himself. Nott agreed that if and when Yasha showed up, the barbarian would rejoin the girls, Nott would return to Caleb, and Molly would move back in with Fjord. Jester had argued that she could just sleep in Fjord’s room, to which Fjord had turned a darker shade of green and mumbled something incoherent until Beau came to his rescue.

Caleb unlocked their door quickly and Molly stepped inside, letting the human shut it before he walked to one of the small wooden chairs to set down his bag. “I went shopping.”

Caleb gave him a quizzical look, “when did you have time for that?”

“It was a quick stop. After the tavern, I just swung by before I got back here.” Molly said, his hands were shaking as he rested them on top of the bag.

“And what did you buy?” Caleb asked slowly.

Molly bit his lip. “Caleb. You know you can always tell me no, right?” Caleb’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded slowly, “You know if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable you can tell me to stop, right?”

“You are making me nervous, Mollymauk…” Caleb said gently.

Molly nodded, steeling himself before he pulled the thin leather collar out of the bag and laid it on the table.

He watched Caleb’s eyes widen as opened his mouth slightly. He didn’t make any move to speak so Molly stood there, hands still shaking as he waited for some sort of a sign of what Caleb was feeling.

“Not for all the time.” He said softly, watching Caleb as he stared at the collar. “Just in here.” Molly breathed as Caleb took a step forward, reaching out to gently trace the leather with his fingers. “And maybe even just once. Just to see if we like it.”

Caleb finally raised his eyes to meet Molly’s. There was a heat there that made Molly’s heart jump, “Did- did you also get a chain?” He asked softly, clearing his throat as he wet his lips, clearly at a loss for what to say.

Molly reached into the bag once more and pulled out a thin chain. It was similar to the one Lua had, although this wasn’t nearly as fine as hers had been.

“You would like to wear this?” Caleb said, picking up the collar to look closely at it.

Molly nodded, unable to make his voice work the way he’d like it to.

“You asked them where to find this?” It wasn’t really a question, but Molly nodded anyway.

“They were kind enough to direct me to the shop where I could find… items like that.” Molly said. His voice sounded breathy to his own ears and he couldn’t help but shudder as he watched Caleb unfasten the collar.

“What sort of other items were at this shop?” Caleb asked softly.

“I’ll take you tomorrow if you’d like.” Molly promised, a smirk spreading across his face. “Right now, whether or not we use these, I’d like to suck you off.”

Caleb looked up at him once more, “Oh, we will certainly be using these.” His accent was thick and his voice was rough and Molly felt all of the air in his body escape at once as he felt like his stomach plunged into a deep pit of pure _want_. Caleb stepped forward and Molly eagerly tilted his head back so that Caleb could slide the collar around his neck. He felt the wizard’s fingers fastening the buckle in the back and he was surprised to feel them trembling.

“Is this okay?” he asked, looking at Caleb with a sincere expression.

“Mollymauk, this is more than okay.” Caleb breathed. “From the moment I saw them I was imagining seeing you like this.” He took a small step back to admire Molly in the collar. “I was imagining you walking alongside me…” The chain sounded like a metalic waterfall as Caleb gently lifted one end, stepping forward to fasten it to the loop on the collar.

“I know you were.” Molly said with a sly smile. “You got very possessive, very quickly.”

Caleb’s face fell a bit, “I am sorry, Molly. I did not mean to-”

Molly brought a finger up to Caleb’s lips, “Don’t you dare apologize. It was sexy as hell.”   
“It was?” Caleb’s eyes lit up and Molly felt that fire coil in his gut once more.

“In this particular instance.” he said with conciliatory shrug, “In this particular instance it was fucking amazing.”

Caleb took a step forward to close the gap between them and brought one hand behind Molly’s head to pull him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Molly moaned at the touch that he’d been eager for all day. He reached back without breaking the kiss, taking Caleb’s hand from the back of his head and guiding it to the chain, several inches from where it met the collar. Caleb’s mouth stilled and he had to take a steadying breath, much to Molly’s delight. After he’d regained his composure, Caleb gave the chain a gentle tug and pulled Molly in closer, drawing moans from both of them as Molly’s body pressed into his own, pliant under Caleb’s control.

“You are so good, Mollymauk.” Caleb whispered against his skin and Molly took the opportunity to kiss his way up to Caleb’s ear. He gently traced the human’s ear with his tongue, breathing heavily in a way he knew would send shivers down Caleb’s spine.

“I’m not very good at being good.” Molly breathed. “But I want to be good for you.”

Caleb smiled and took a step back. “Are the rules the same?” he asked, his tone serious.

Molly thought for a second, catching his breath and then nodded, repeating what they’d talked about before. “I don’t mind being slapped, but punching is too much. Playing with my tail is wonderful, but pulling it is out. I want to do what you say.” He added that last bit as he lowered himself to his knees.

“I will not ask you to do anything that I think will make you uncomfortable.” Caleb promised. “And you must tell me if you want me to stop.”

“We should have a word.” Molly said simply. Up until this point their power dynamics had been very fluid. And neither had fully surrendered himself to the other. This was different. Molly knew how these things worked. They needed a safeword.  “Nonagon.”

Caleb’s eyes widened a bit, “You are sure you want that to be it?”

“It’s not something I say regularly. Besides, I already have weird associations with it, why not add another layer of strangeness to my already fucked up past?”

Caleb laughed at that and gave Molly a kind smile, “If you are sure.”

Molly nodded as he looked Caleb in the eye, “What do you want me to do?”

Caleb’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips once more as he looked down at Molly on his knees. “I want you to tell me what you are thinking right now.”

Molly groaned, “I am thinking about how badly I want you right now.”

“Tell me.” Caleb said, his voice sharper than when he’d said it in the past.

“The minute those two came in I began to imagine this. Me on my knees at your feet. I imagined that you were copying spells into your books. Working quietly as I sat at your feet. You weren’t paying any attention to me, but I was so focused on you. I was sitting there, achingly hard as I watched you work in silence.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow, but didn’t tell him to stop, nor make any move toward him. “I imagined you would work for hours, leaving me there wanting you so badly before you finally finished. I imagined you’d turn to me and I’d unfasten your trousers and suck you down. You wouldn’t even have to say anything. I knew exactly what was expected of me when you finished your work.”

Caleb’s hand that wasn’t loosely holding the chain flew forward as he palmed himself through the front of his trousers. “I did not tell you to stop.” He said softly, a sternness in his voice that sent a shiver of desire down Molly’s spine.

“I sucked you off and let you come in my mouth, waiting for you to clean yourself up before I was allowed to touch myself.” He was already hard, but just like his fantasy, he knew Caleb would tell him when it was his turn. “I imagined you watched me come before you pulled me up onto the bed. You fastened the chain around one of the bedposts and prepared me quickly. You fucked into me from behind as I chanted your name, not worried about who else would hear us.”

“Did I come inside you?” Caleb asked, his voice husky, and Molly felt his cheeks darken. There was something about Caleb’s voice that made every single dirty thing he said feel so much more scandalous.

“Yes.” Molly said, his voice was dangerously close to a whine at this point and he knew he was very close to begging.

“You were thinking all this while we were talking to Lua and Taris?” To Molly’s delight, Caleb began slowly unfastening his trousers.

“Yes.”

“I am impressed that you were able to imagine this and not show it.” Caleb said, pulling them down enough that his cock sprang free. It was hard and leaking at the tip and Molly smirked with satisfaction that his words had been so effective.

“Love, inside my mind you learn to have a poker face very quickly.” Molly said, fighting the urge to lean forward, as Caleb was still standing too far away for Molly to reach him. “I want to suck you, Caleb. Can I? Please?”

Caleb smiled, taking a deep, steadying breath. “You are not close enough. How will you reach me?”   
Molly hesitated, uncertain whether he should shuffle forward on his knees or wait for Caleb to come to him. His questions were answered as Caleb, for the first time in earnest, tugged on the chain. He felt his body surge forward and gasped out a moan at the feeling of heat in his stomach. It was somewhere between humiliating and ridiculously hot, and Molly didn’t care to separate the two at this point.

Molly grinned as he shuffled forward quickly with Caleb pulling him in. “Can I?” He asked, looking up at Caleb through his eyelashes in that way he knew Caleb liked.

“You can.” Caleb said, his hips tipping forward so that his cock pressed gently against Molly’s lips even as he parted them to take him in. “And you will.” Caleb’s voice hardened once more and he brought both hands to Molly’s horns as he steadied the tiefling before he began thrusting into Molly’s mouth. There was no ceremony to it, and Molly had no problem with that whatsoever. He could hear the clinking of the chain held in Caleb’s hand against his own jewelry as he held both the chain and Molly’s horn. Caleb’s cock was pushing deeper into his throat at a relentless pace and Molly closed his eyes to focus on sucking around him, and keeping from choking on Caleb’s cock. He could taste Caleb’s pre-cum in his mouth and wondered if he intended to finish in Molly’s mouth.

Molly’s jaw was aching as Caleb abruptly pulled back, but Molly leaned forward, his tongue darting out to flick over Caleb’s slit before the hands on his horns yanked him back. He gasped and let his head be tilted up toward Caleb, “You’re toeing the line, Mollymauk.” He said it as a warning and it sent a shiver down Molly’s spine.

“Am I?” He knew he was pushing it, but really, could anyone expect anything less from Mollymauk Tealeaf?

Caleb wrapped the chain around his hand once more, tightening his grip as he began to walk slowly backwards. Molly could tell he was testing the waters, watching Molly’s reaction. None of that mattered, though, as the tug brought Molly surging forward, hurriedly shuffling forward on his knees to try to keep up with the human. His tail swished behind him on the floor, and he felt every movement of his legs shooting a wave of desire through his still-covered erection as the cloth rubbed against it, teasing him, but not nearly enough.

“Is this okay, Molly?” Caleb asked, stepping forward to run his fingers through Molly’s hair. The tiefling was breathing hard, his heart racing, but it was pure adrenaline. He nodded eagerly, smiling up at Caleb.

“Yes! Please, Caleb.” Molly’s voice was rough as he kept his eyes locked on Caleb’s.

“Yes please what?” Caleb’s cock was inches from Molly’s face, but he resisted leaning forward to take it in once more. _Caleb is in control of this game._

“Please….” Molly hesitated, unsure what it really was that he was asking for, “Let me serve you.” Molly could hear his voice crack as he begged, but he didn’t care.

Caleb smiled and gently tugged on Molly’s hair, earning him a soft keening sound as Molly leaned into it. “What do I like, Molly?”

Molly’s tongue slowly wet his lips as he kept his eyes on Caleb’s. Maybe if he played his cards right this could go the way he hoped, “You like to fuck my face.”

Caleb hummed and smiled a knowing smile. “I do. What else?”

“You like my tail.” He punctuated his words with a swish of his tail across the floorboards.

“Very much. What else, Mollymauk?”

“You like to hear me talk.” Molly said, averting his eyes for the first time in mock contrition.

“Yes.” Caleb’s voice was less controlled this time. “You like to hear yourself talk as well.”

Molly’s lip curled as he gave Caleb a heated look. “I won’t deny it.”

“No.” Caleb said, tugging on the chain enough that Molly had to catch himself, “You won’t.”

Molly could feel the heat pooling in his stomach once more and he leaned forward slightly his warm breath ghosting over the tip of Caleb’s leaking cock. “Is that what you want me to do for you? Is that how I can serve you?”

Caleb’s eyes flashed and he bit his lip. “You will not touch me, Mollymauk. Not until I tell you it is alright.” Molly let out a small whine, but nodded. “I did not expect you to come to me with a collar, begging me to order you around.” Caleb’s voice was soft as a finger traced one of Molly’s horns, the tiefling leaning into the touch, “I want to know what other fantasies you’re hiding.”

“Not hiding.” Molly corrected. Before the words were out he realized that he was talking back. Caleb’s hand flew from his horn back to his hair, yanking it roughly so that Molly’s throat was bared, his eyes watering from the much-needed pain. “You are not being good for me, Mollymauk. You are backtalking me.” Caleb’s voice was harsh and the warning was unmistakable.

“I’m sorry!” He gasped, feeling his cock twitch as Caleb’s grip on his hair gradually loosened, the searingly cold pain on his scalp lessening.

“Good.” Caleb said simply, running his finger gently along Molly’s cheek. Molly could tell he was tracing the peacock as he slowly rotated his fingers, from the gentle pads to the rough scratch of his short fingernails.

“I have some fantasies.” Molly acquiesced. “Not all of them are terribly shocking.”

“I will not ask you again.” Caleb said. He was trying to sound bored, but Molly had to try not to smirk at the lust that bled through Caleb’s words.

“You asked me before if I’d like to invite someone else into our bed. I think it’s no secret that I would.”

“Who?” Caleb’s accent was thick as he reached down to stroke himself. Still just in front of Molly’s face. _Tease_.

“I’m not terribly picky, if I’m honest. Not for a one-time thing.” Caleb raised an eyebrow and Molly smirked as he continued. “I suspect you wouldn’t object to Fjord.” If the sudden increase in the speed of Caleb’s strokes were any indication, Molly was right. “He’s terribly polite.” Molly mused. “He’d be ever so respectful of whatever boundaries we saw fit to put in place.” His tone was lilting as he spoke, imagining the scene he was setting. “He’d probably be content to sit there and watch. We could place a chair right there,” he gestured to the center of the room, “facing the bed. You’d sit there, facing him as I sunk to my knees in front of you. I’d worship your cock while you just watched him writhe. I bet he’d look wrecked as you started to get close, thrusting up into my mouth as he tried so desperately to avoid touching himself without permission. You’d pull me up by my hair and bring me up for a kiss. By the time we broke apart I’d be so hard. You’d lead me over to Fjord, letting me kiss him, too, until we were both begging you to give us more.”

Molly’s words were having the desired effect. Caleb’s hand was moving quicker, and as much as he wished it were his own mouth, he knew how much Caleb enjoyed hearing him.

“You’d have to pry us apart before you positioned me on the bed. On my hands and knees facing Fjord as you take your time preparing me. He would look so fucking desperate as he waits for you to give him permission. He’d watch you fuck into me until I was screaming.” Molly could feel the wet patch on the front of his trousers and he was so close to begging Caleb to let him touch himself. “I don’t think they suspect that you’re the dominant one in the bedroom.” Molly said with a strained chuckle. “But the look on his face as you come inside me… that’d be a sight to see.”

“Fuck, Mollymauk! I’m coming!” Caleb gasped out and Molly closed his eyes, moaning as ropes of cum striped his face.

“Fuck, Caleb!” Molly groaned, desperate for his own release.

He opened his eyes cautiously, and was startled by Caleb’s mouth on his as the human fell to his knees in front of Molly, kissing him furiously. He could feel the cooling warmth where Caleb’s spend was drying on his face and he leaned into the kiss, eager for anything Caleb would give him.

“Gods, Mollymauk.” Caleb sighed, his forehead resting against Molly’s as he gasped for breath. “You are so good.”

“I hardly did anything.” Molly said with a grin.

“That should tell you how good you are.” Caleb’s head pressed against Molly’s insistently, punctuating his words.

“If I was that good…” Molly let his voice trail off hopefully.

“What would you like, Molly?” Caleb asked, leaning back on his calves as he looked Molly in the eyes.

“I would love to come, darling.” He said with a syrupy grin.

“I think that can be done.” Caleb said with a smile, glancing down at the bulge in Molly’s trousers. Molly shuddered, suddenly cold as Caleb gently brought his finger up to trace the wet spot through the fabric.

“Fuck, Caleb-” Molly gasped, clutching Caleb’s shoulders as his hips bucked forward.

“You have been very patient, Mollymauk.” Caleb’s hand continued to explore him. His touch was gentle, his finger idly doodling patterns along the front of Molly’s chest.

“Yes.” Molly bit back a groan, “I have, love.” He gasped softly as a finger traced over his nipple. “I think my patience is reaching its limits, however.”

“How do you want to get off?” Caleb’s eyes flicked up to Molly’s own, those piercing blue eyes looking at him through his eyelashes.

“Gods,” Molly moaned. “Inside you, but I don’t have that kind of patience right now.”

“I’m sorry, Molly.” Caleb said, “I will prepare myself if you want to wait a few minutes…”

Molly smiled at the offer, but shook his head, biting his lip to maintain his composure. “Not tonight, pet. Maybe tomorrow.”

“What can I offer you instead?” Caleb asked, gently unlacing the ties on Molly’s trousers.

“Just your hand, love. I want to kiss you.” Molly’s voice was breathy, his hips canting forward as he sought Caleb’s touch.

“Happily.” Caleb brought his mouth to Molly’s, his hands speeding up as he finally managed to push Molly’s trousers down around his thighs.

Molly gasped as his cock sprang free. He was dripping pre-cum and he knew immediately that this wasn’t going to take long at all.

Caleb brought his hand to his mouth, licking across his palm before mouth captured Molly’s once more, kissing him passionately as his tongue gently slipped between the tiefling’s lips. At that same moment Molly moaned, Caleb’s finger smearing through the moisture gathered at his tip and quickly slicking his cock with a few deft twists of his wrist.

Molly gasped into Caleb’s mouth, trying to remember to breathe as the human began stroking him, his movements quick and pointed. Caleb knew that Molly needed to come and he knew that it wouldn’t take long.

“Caleb,” Molly moaned, clutching uselessly at the wizard, “Please!”

“Shhh, I have you.” Caleb sped up his strokes, “Time to come for me, mein schatz. You have been so good.” Molly thrust his hips forward, chasing his relief as Caleb twisted his hand.

Molly gasped as he felt the human’s tongue on his cheek, as he felt Caleb cleaning his own cum from Molly’s face. That was all it took. Molly cried out as he collapsed forward, coming across Caleb’s hand as he gasped for breath against the other’s chest.

They sat there together on the floor for several minutes before Caleb readjusted them so that Molly was more comfortably leaning with his back against Caleb’s chest. “You are beautiful, Mollymauk.” He said softly, his fingers lightly untangling one of the fine chains hanging from his horn.

“You spoil me.” Molly said, still breathless, “If you’re not careful, I’m going to develop a complex.”

“I believe ‘develop’ implies something that is new…” Caleb’s voice was completely deadpan and Molly elbowed him playfully.

They lay there for another few minutes before Caleb spoke once more, “I am going to take this off now.” Molly felt the weight of the leather on his skin and nodded. “Did it live up to your expectations?” Caleb asked as his fingers gently unfastened the collar, setting it aside and gently massaging circles into Molly’s skin.

“I would say my expectations were met and surpassed.” Molly grinned, “Not sure I’m up for that every time, but there was definitely something… thrilling about being completely yours.” He tilted his head up slightly and their eyes met before Caleb leaned down to give him a slow, tender kiss.

“You are always completely mine. And I am always completely yours.” Caleb whispered.

They kissed languidly for several more minutes before Caleb put his hands firmly on Molly’s shoulders. “I think it is time for us to get up.” Molly groaned pitifully and Caleb chuckled. “We should at least relocate to the bed.”

After a moment’s convincing, Molly let himself be pushed to his feet. Blearily running a hand over his face, “ugh, I forgot about all that.” He said with a dry laugh, “Caleb, love. Can you bring me a damp cloth?”

He turned to catch Caleb smiling at him before turning to head toward the washbasin in the corner. Molly undressed the rest of the way and crawled into bed, Caleb joining him a moment later with a cloth. Caleb gently wiped off his face, kissing his tattoos as he did it, and then wiped up his own hand thoroughly before tossing the cloth aside.

They lay there facing one another, Caleb’s fingers lightly tracing Molly’s scars. “I think we should begin a list.”

Molly cocked an eyebrow, “And what kind of a list would that be?”

Caleb gave him a sly smile, “a bucket list.”

Molly grinned widely, “Oh yeah?” He nudged Caleb’s calf with his toes, “What sort of things would we put on a bucket list?”

“I am…” Caleb hesitated, “curious about inviting Fjord.” Molly felt his heartbeat quicken, but managed to keep his expression even. “I am not sure if he will be interested. But perhaps if he is not… perhaps we could find someone else?”

Molly nodded, hopefully not too eagerly, and watched Caleb smile once more. “What would be on _your_ list?” he asked, looking into those blue eyes.

“I…” Caleb thought for several moments. “You teased me a while ago, suggesting that Frumpkin watch you while I was in public…” Molly’s eyes widened before he could control himself and he watched a hurt look flash across Caleb’s face, “Although if you were just teasing…”

“No!” Molly leaned forward and kissed Caleb’s forehead, cupping his hands around the man’s cheeks. “I was not teasing. I just didn’t think that would sound fun for you.”

“It does... Sound fun.” Caleb’s voice was soft, but Molly could feel the relief in his body as he confirmed that Molly wasn’t judging the wizard.

“What else?”

“I have a fantasy that almost certainly goes too far.” Caleb said softly.

“Tell me, love. I’m not going to judge. Look at me,” Molly waited for Caleb to meet his gaze, “do I look like the kind of person who has any business judging anyone?”

“I will not answer that, Mollymauk. I know a trap when I see it.” Caleb chuckled.

“So long as someone in our party does!” Molly laughed, “Seriously, though. What is it?”

“I… I would like us to use our magic on one another.” Molly tilted his head slightly, “No fire, no swords.” Caleb clarified, “I do not have many that would be of any use in the bedroom, but you-” his eyes met Molly’s with a spark, “you have several abilities that I would like to explore further.”

“You want me to hypnotize you.” Molly said simply, “Am I getting that right, love?”

Caleb swallowed hard and nodded.

Molly smiled, “We’ll need to work out the specifics, but that could be done, yes.” Caleb took a deep breath and Molly brought his hand up to gently caress his cheek. “You’re lovely. Did you know that?”

“I believe you have mentioned it.”

Molly chuckled at the slight blush on Caleb’s cheeks. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” He flipped over, nuzzling his head into the pillow and scooting back until his back was flush with Caleb’s warm body. “Besides- I think the plan is to get up in the morning and go kill a displacer beast?”

“I think we have a bit more research to do before we reach that point.” Caleb said, failing to hide his excitement at the prospect. Molly snorted and Caleb wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer as their bodies fit together. “Goodnight, Mollymauk.”

“Goodnight, Caleb.”

 

***

 

They somehow managed to wake before the others. When they made their way down the stairs, Molly and Caleb found the tavern nearly empty. Molly gave Caleb a shrug and made his way toward the bar to get them some food. He rejoined Caleb at one of the tables in the back of the room, smiling at his lover who was still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“You slept well.” It wasn’t a question and Caleb nodded in affirmation.

“I did. Very well.” Molly’s eyes raked over his scruffy beard and made a mental note to drag him to a barbershop in the near future.

“And I’m sure you’re very excited to hit the library today.” Molly gave him a nudging glance, finally making Caleb crack a smile.

At that moment the halfling woman they’d met several nights before stopped by their table, setting down two cups of tea and plates of eggs and bacon.

Caleb looked at their plates and adopted a serious expression, “We had better eat this quickly before it ends up in one of Beau’s pockets.”

Molly snorted into his cup and they ate in silence for several minutes before the familiar footfalls of a half-orc came stepping lightly down the stairs.

“Mornin’ Caleb, Mornin’ Molly.” Fjord greeted them, sliding in next to Caleb. “What have y’all got for food this mornin’?”

“Standard fare.” Molly shrugged, “Eggs and bacon. Nothing special, really. But I've got something else coming.”

Fjord gave them a sly smile, “y’all’d better hurry up and eat that bacon. Beau’ll snatch that bacon right out from under y’all.”

Caleb and Molly exchanged a grin and Molly leaned forward, his voice dropping to a suggestive murmur just as the halfling woman approached their table once more and dropped off a large platter with an exasperated sigh, “Caleb and I have a question for you, Fjord, but first... can I offer you some fruit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your amazing feedback, kudos, and comments! They are my lifeblood.


End file.
